Hi, my name is Oneshot!
by Kaye. Shirogane
Summary: See what happens when Momo gets to stay over a Toshiro's place, what would she do when they kiss? And fast-forward nine years later to see what they are doing together...


'_Man… I hate this' _Momo thought as she ran as fast as she could to get away from the rain. _'Why does it have to rain after school?' _Momo stopped as she sheltered herself in the bus-stop area.

"Why do I always have to get all the bad luck?" Momo whispered to herself.

"Maybe because the rain wants your pretty face to cry so it would look much cuter" a voice said in front of her, she looked up and saw a… _'Wow, what a handsome guy'_

The boy look about sixteen, just two years older than her, _'Oh yeah, he's in my class… I remember, girls are always talking about him… No wonder…'_

"Hi, my name is Hitsugaya Toshiro" the silver-haired boy said to her. "And I think the rain want you to bunk with me tonight" Momo gave him a glare, the boy hesitated, "I mean, you should stay over, my house is just a block away, I heard you have a test tomorrow, so you should come over to keep dry, for the _test's sake_" _'What an arrogant idiot… But handsome…'_ Momo thought.

"Hi, my name is Hinamori Momo" Momo said. "And no, I don't want to stay over, besides I have a test _next week, _tomorrow is Saturday and I'll wait for the rain to stopped, I'm sleeping over at my friend's place"

Toshiro gave a smirk, "I don't think it's gonna stop, or haven't you heard? It gonna rain all night" Momo face-palm herself, she had totally forgotten that it was raining a lot today.

"Fine, I'll stay over" Momo said and she stood up and walked away.

"Um… I have an umbrella and you're going the wrong way~!" Toshiro ran after her and steer her the right way, he took out an umbrella and shaded them both.

"Thanks" he heard Momo whisper, he smirked.

They arrived at his house, it was a white double storey house, he opened the door to let her in.

"My nana is not home this week so I have the house to myself" Toshiro explained.

"How about your parent?" Momo asked, Toshiro stopped, he quickly walked to her and placed his hand on her mouth.

"Don't _**ever **_mention my parent in front of me" Toshiro growled.

Momo nodded and he let her go, Toshiro led her upstairs, "This is gonna be your room tonight, or every night, if you decide to stay longer" Toshiro winked at her, she shivered and blushed, _'Could the guy be anymore arrogant?' _

"Dinner is gonna to be in an hour" Toshiro said as he left her to dry herself, Momo changed into her pajama and headed down stairs to see Toshiro in his own pajama, cooking dinner.

"Do you need help cooking?" Momo offered when she saw him struggling.

"Err… Yeah" Toshiro moved aside for Momo to take over.

Momo winced when she saw everything burnt, she gave him a funny look, "What? I can't cook, I admit it!!" Toshiro said.

Momo finished cooking and they ate their dinner, "That was good" Toshiro complimented her. "Pity, if only you live here" Toshiro said slowly.

Momo rolled her eyes, "Geez, stop flirting with me" Momo said as she stood up to bring their dished to the sink, she started cleaning up.

"I can't" Toshiro said as he stood next to her beside the sink. "You're so pretty"

Momo had finished washing up, she turned off the tap and faced the boy next to her, "Well, if you say so, I know I'm pretty but you're so handsome…" Momo touched his hair and he began to back away, _'What the heck is wrong with this girl? One minute, she's all blushing and now she's flirting with me?' _Momo had been acting all along, '_Hahaha, I'll show him how it feels to have someone flirting with him' _

Toshiro backed into the living room, Momo in front of him, still keeping up the act, Toshiro bump into the sofa and fell onto it, Momo stopped and laughed, "Ha-ha, see? That's how it feels to have someone flirting with you" Momo pointed at him and went to her room.

Toshiro gave a smirk when she was out of sight, "Well, she's quite the actress" Toshiro smiled to himself, _'She's so cute'_

Momo flopped onto the bed, "What a day", _'First I get caught in the rain and now I'm in the house of the hottest boy in school, my life is confusing'_ Momo though as sleep took over her, she woke up two hours later, it was 11:00pm.

"I'm hungry" Momo said to herself as she walked down stairs to the fridge.

'Hello, sleeping beauty" Momo jumped and gave a quiet 'yeep!', she heard Toshiro quietly chuckling behind her.

"What do you think your doing, are you stalking me or something?" Momo asked.

Toshiro walked towards her.

"Hey, fine, I'm going back to be--" she felt Toshiro's lips on her as she was stripped off her words; she closed her eyes as they shared a passionate kiss.

Toshiro pulled away, "So, how is that, gorgeous?" Momo was panting, the guy kissed her right when she was about to take a breath, she smiled to herself and then stopped, she looked at Toshiro directly and then…

SLAP! Oh, she slapped him.

Toshiro placed his hand on his cheek, "What was that for?" Momo had a tear rolled down her eyes.

"Every boy is the same!" she yelled and ran out of the house.

"Momo! Wait!" Toshiro rushed after her, it was still raining outside so he quickly grabbed an umbrella and ran out.

Toshiro saw the crying girl sitting on the ground outside his gate, she had her head in her arms.

"Momo…" he started.

"Go away, you stupid idiot" Momo said through her tears. "Every boy is the same" she cried, Toshiro didn't say anything, he didn't understand her. She was still crying, "Do you know, what it's like to be used?" she asked him, he didn't replied.

"I take it as a no, I once loved this boy, he acted like he loved me back but no, once he is done with me, he dumped me like a pile of rubbish and told me I was useless" Toshiro understood now, Momo was scared that _he _would do the same thing that _guy _did to her.

Toshiro kneel down, "Momo, I'm not like that guy, I'm different" he saw Momo take a peek at him from a gap in her hair. "I promise I'll be there for you no matter what"

"That's what the other guy said too, he said he _promise _to protect me and he'll never hurt me" Momo said, Toshiro sighed, _'It's gonna take a while until I get through to her' _Toshiro thought for a moment, he took her hand. "How about this? I can't promise that I won't hurt you, but I _can _promise that I'm gonna be there whenever you need me" Momo looked at him through her wet hair and smiled, "Really?" he nodded, she stood up and again, they shared a kiss to seal the promise.

"Okay, come on" Toshiro handed Momo his umbrella, he picked her up; bridal style. "Let's go in before you catch a cold" Momo sneezed. "Okay… I guess you've already caught a cold" they went inside.

Momo went to get changed into another pair a pajamas (luckily she bought extras, just in case), and Toshiro waited for her downstairs, when she was done, Momo jumped downstairs and into Toshiro's arms.

Toshiro yawned, he wasn't used to staying up so late, "Are you tired?" Momo asked, he nodded.

Momo pulled him up the stairs and pushed him into bed, she turned off the light and went out, just before she went, she stopped and turned around, "Thank you Toshiro and sweet dreams" Toshiro smiled; he was sure he's going to have many sweet dreams tonight.

Momo went into her own room and went to bed; her life really _is_ confusing.

The next morning; Saturday, Momo woke up at 9 o'clock, "I wonder if Toshiro is awake yet, I think I'm gonna cook him some breakfast" so she hopped out of bed, went to the bathroom to wash herself and jumped downstairs.

She spotted Toshiro sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands, _'Something's wrong'_

She went over to him and sat next to him, "Toshiro? What wrong? What's the matter?" Toshiro raised his head; his eyes were full of tears.

"My granny, the police call me early this morning, she died in a car accident" Toshiro whispered, Momo gasped and hugged her boyfriend.

The next day was Toshiro granny's funeral, he wanted to make it as soon as possible and with all the money he owns, it _was _possible to make it as soon _as _possible. (A/N: Sorry, about the possible thing, I couldn't think of any other way to put it).

Nearly everyone in the neighborhood came, everyone knew what a kind and gentle lady Toshiro's grandmother was and they all wanted to pay their respect.

Toshiro wore a black suit, Momo wore a black dress and since it was raining and cold, Toshiro lend her his jacket.

"Toshiro, oh dear, your grandmother was a kind and loving lady" a woman said to Toshiro. "I do miss her dearly" Toshiro didn't reply, in fact, he hadn't spoken to anyone that day.

When the funeral was over and everyone had gone home, Toshiro and Momo stayed behind.

"Toshiro, I'm sure your grandmother was a kind lady, and I know you're gonna miss her a lot, but what's done is done, you can't bring her back to life" Momo whispered, Toshiro stared at her through icy –eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, that didn't come out right, Toshiro, I didn't mean—"

"No, it's alright, and you're right, what's done is done" Toshiro kneeled down in front of his grandmother's grave and whispered: "Goodbye grandma, I'll miss you" he stood up and the two walk away, hand in hand.

They got back home to Toshiro's place just as it started to rain, "Toshiro? Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I am" Toshiro then stopped. "Hey Momo, isn't it time you went home? Your parent is going to be worried about you"

Momo stopped what she was doing, "Umm… Well, you see, I live by myself, I own the whole house, so I don't really have to go home" Momo explained.

"What?! All this time, you were living by yourself?" Momo nodded. "It's not all _that _bad, I mean, come on, I own the _whole _house!"

"Yeah, but, you're by yourself, and it's dangerous" Toshiro said.

"Danger? Ha! Danger's my middle name, I laugh in the face of danger!" Momo said, a crash of thunder sent her jumping and screaming.

"Hahaha, oh really? Seems to me like your still a little girl who likes to play hero" Toshiro laughed, _'Well, at least that cheered him up'_

"Well, I'm hungry, let's go and eat" Toshiro said and walk to the kitchen, Momo followed.

"Let's see, what can I cook?" Momo examined the cup-board but all of them were empty. "What?! Oh… Now I have to go shopping!" Momo complained and rushed to her room to get a coat, umbrella and her purse, she dashed out into the rain before anyone can stop her.

"Momo! While you're out there, can you buy some potato-chips too, please!" Toshiro called after her, she replied 'okay'.

Toshiro closed the door and flopped onto the sofa, he felt for something underneath it and took out an album, he look through it, he smiled, it was picture taken when he was young, with his grandmother, there were never pictures of his parent, he chuck them all away, they abandoned him since he was a baby so his grandmother took him in, he said he'll be there for her whenever she needed him, and he was, he loved his granny.

"Well, I guess those are all just memories now" Toshiro whispered as he turned the pages. "Time to out more pictures in, pictures of the one that I'll protect now, Momo"

Ten minutes later, Momo came back holding two shopping bags, she was soaking wet.

"Momo? What happened to your umbrella?" Toshiro asked as he went to get a towel.

"I broke because of the strong wind" Momo said dully. "But I manage to survive"

Toshiro draped the towel over her and went to see what she bought, "Awws, you didn't buy any potato-chips"

"Look in the other bag" Momo stated, Toshiro soon found it. "Don't eat it now, lunch's gonna be ready in half an hour, safe the stomach"

Toshiro sigh, "Yes ma'am" Momo laughed as her boyfriend acted like a kid.

"You're cute" Momo said before entering the 'cooking zone'.

Half an hour later, dinner was ready, "Toshiro! Lunch's ready!"

Toshiro didn't reply, Momo called out louder, "Toshiro! Lunch is ready!" he still didn't reply, Momo stormed into living-room, no sign of boyfriend, she walked into his bedroom, still no sign.

'_Where is he?'_ Momo was getting worried, then she noticed Toshiro's bedroom window is open and his umbrella is gone too. _'He wouldn't…'_ Momo looked at the window, sure enough, the carpet is soaking with rain, but amazingly the sky is still blue, at least now it is.

"Toshiro, what are you up to?" Momo whispered to herself, she rushed down stair, grabbed an umbrella and dashed out, _'Lunch can wait, I need to find Toshiro'_

Momo searched everywhere, she search outside for three hours! She decided to come back inside in case Toshiro came back, but he didn't, she set off again for another two hours.

She was getting tired, and sat on a bench in front of the grave, it was dark (because it was winter), the rain stopped by the wind is still going, it blew in her face so she had to face the opposite direction, she stopped, out in the middle of the graveyard, laid a sleeping boy, Toshiro, in front of his grandmother's grave.

'_Poor thing, he must really miss her'_ Momo thought as she made her way to him, "Toshiro, Toshiro~! Wake up, you're going to catch a cold if you stay out here" Toshiro stirred, so Momo continued until he woke.

"Momo, you're here!" Toshiro said through sleeping-voice.

"Yes, and if I wasn't you could have caught cold" she helped him up. "You really miss her, don't you" Toshiro nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought that I might spend at least one last night with her" Toshiro explained.

Momo sighed, "Toshiro, I'm sure your grandma wouldn't want you to catch a cold just so can stay out in a grave with her, I'm sure she wanted you to be safely at home, warm and cozy"

"You're right" they walked back; Toshiro gave the grave one last look before walking away. _'I miss you grandma, but I'll always love you'_

Before they reached Toshiro's house, Momo stopped, "Toshiro do you mind if I go home for just a bit?"

"Why? Do you need something?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to get some stuff for Monday" Momo explained. "And I've ran out of clothes to wear while I'm staying" Toshiro moved closer to her.

"Did you? I'm sure you would look great without them" Toshiro flirted, Momo glared daggers at him.

"What did you say?!" Momo said fiercely, if this boy continues to—

"Okay, I was just joking Toshiro said as he put his hand on her waist. "Let's go, err… which way was it again?" Momo rolled her eyes and led the way.

They got to Momo's house, it was a small, everyday home, "Wow, is this it?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah" Momo found her keys and walked in, Toshiro followed.

"Momo, I was wondering" Toshiro started. "I was just wondering if you would want to live with me, you know, the same house and everything"

Momo thought for a moment, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, it's just that, for a girl to be living be herself isn't safe and beside, you look like you made yourself at home in _my _house" Toshiro teased.

"You've got a point, but what will everyone at school think?"

Toshiro shrugged, "Who cares what they think, who knows if they even know? We can just say that my grandma was a good friend of yours and invited you to stay since it was too dangerous for you to live by yourself"

"Well… Okay!" Momo went to get a suitcase to pack her things, she was done in two hours.

"How about the furniture?" Toshiro asked.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it, this place isn't mine, I rented it, the owner is a good friend of mine so she bought all of this for me and said when I leave, she'll tell her cousins to come and take over" Momo explained as she zipped the suitcase up.

"Okay, let's go then, you've officially moved in to my house, I mean _our _house" Toshiro corrected himself. "Now, I'll never go hungry again"

**Nine Years later**

_You are invited to Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo's special day._

"Momo! Momo!" Rangiku, Momo's sister-like friend came running into the bridal's area.

"What is it?" the beautiful bride, Momo, asked.

"Are you ready, I've went to Toshiro and he's all nicely groomed, so just checking if you're done because it's about to start!" Rangiku starting jumping.

Momo laughed as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror, a gorgeous silky dress she wore and a long fluffy veil, it was a hot summer's day so the dress had no arms, instead she wore elbow-length silky gloves.

"You look gorgeous, so pretty!" Rangiku cried, her friend was getting married to her best-friend, this couldn't be more confusing.

"Okay, I think I'm ready" Momo took a deep breath as Rangiku opened the door for her to walk out.

-Wedding Theme Song Plays-

Momo gasped as she took a glimpse of the people Toshiro and herself invited, there must be more than a hundred! She heard people whispered things such as : 'The bridge is so beautiful' or 'They make a cute couple', that made Momo smile…

A few seconds later, she reached the alter (this takes place in a church), she heard Toshiro gasp, she smiled.

**Fast-forward**

"Do you, Toshiro Hitsugaya, take this woman as your wife?"

"I do" Toshiro said lightly, Momo beamed.

"And do you, Momo Hinamori, take this man as your husband?" Toshiro looked at her.

"I do"

They exchanged their rings as they beamed.

"Now" the priest turned to Toshiro. "You may kiss your bridge"

Toshiro leaned forward and place his hand on Momo's waist, he pulled her closed to him and kissed her, softly but passionately, they broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

Guess what? Everyone clapped.

The END


End file.
